


Attendance Required

by geminiangel



Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: The boys attend a required holiday party following the charity event.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559821
Comments: 25
Kudos: 103





	Attendance Required

“Sure you don’t want to escort Ms. Lake?” Tony called from the bathroom where he was coaxing his hair into the perfect, you know what I was doing look.

“Nope.” Jethro tied his black tie deftly and straightened his cuffs. “I have fond memories of Ms. Lake but I prefer to escort my handsome love.”

Tony shook his head. The last two weeks had been interesting. The first week McGee couldn’t look at him without blushing. Finally, Tony had dragged him to the gym and shown him he was still the all American male who could whip his butt. Now he was whining at the five hundred dollars. If McMoron didn’t stop soon, Tony figured Vance might let Gibbs snipe him in the arm.

Vance hadn’t been much better. It appears that he had incurred Delore’s wrath over a new policy regarding leave. She had chosen not to warn him. No one could get him to admit what she had written on the paper. He burned it over a candle the night of the event. The policy had been rescinded the next morning.

Ms. Lake’s appearance how also attracted a lot of attention. The first few days a steady stream of agents had strolled through the bull pen to look Tony up and down. That reminded Tony, Abby was bootlegging pictures she had taken. He needed to get a complete set for Jethro and then shut her down before Jethro found out. The third day after the event, Gibbs had let a pair of young agents have it even threatening to take them to the gym if they didn’t have work to do. Now they simply looked from afar.

Tony found himself snickering. The other side effect was a request that Tony perform at various functions through out the law enforcement community. Fornell had delivered his director’s request in person and had almost got decked for his trouble. At first, Tony had just politely declined citing conflicting engagements, as they became more persistent though he simply referred them to his manager.

There were few requesters willing to approach Gibbs twice. The ones who did went on a list in Tony’s desk in the event they ever needed a new member for their team. The ones who came back three times, Tony sent to Delores for possible psych evals.

“You ready?” Jethro showed up at the door. “Wow.” Tony looked incredible in his tux. “Can’t we stay in?”

“Come on, lover boy. Our attendance is required. If you’re good, we’ll come home early so you can nurse me through my migraine.”

“Is your head hurting?” Jethro stepped closer.

“It will be about thirty minutes after dessert and dancing starting, if you behave…”

Jethro kissed him tenderly. “If SecNav asks one more time about you singing at his party next week, I am shooting out his tires.”

“I took the sniper rifle out of the trunk.” Tony informed him.

“I put it back.”


End file.
